


First Day

by xxxSunnySamxxx



Series: The Job [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Come Sharing, Gang Bang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSunnySamxxx/pseuds/xxxSunnySamxxx
Summary: I began my first day not knowing what to expect, but ready for anything.





	1. 1

I walked into the office ready for anything. I was excited to work and dressed according to the dress code given to me yesterday. No bra or underwear and professional dress, no pants. I was wearing a black dress that was form fitting on the chest and flaired out loosely around my thighs. I opted against stockings and just wore some short heels. 

Once again I felt my nipples hard and obvious through my dress but I didn't mind. 

I headed to Bosses office and knocked lightly. 

"Come in!" I entered and he was sitting at his desk like before. "Ah! New girl, good to see you. I'll show you to your work area."

He stood and walked up to me as I turned to reopen the door but froze as he placed his hands on my thighs and slid them up under my dress. He squeezed at my ass and continued up my hips and to my breasts, squeezing as them with his strong hands. 

"It's good to see you following dress code." He said into my ear as he removed his hands from my dress. 

"Well it's not very hard to follow. " I say with a smile as I smooth out my dress. 

He brushes past me and leads me to a large room where at least fifty desks are lined up with a man working at each of them except for one. The desk was free of any computer or paper and instead had a thin layer of cushion on top. There were four straps that were near each corner of the large desk. 

"Go on. Climb up there." Boss said. "All fours, my dear. "

I removed my shoes and climbed onto the desk, each of my calves and wrists lining up with the straps on the table. My ass sticking out towards Boss. I could feel I was barely covered by my dress like this. It was enthralling. 

Boss leaned over me, his hips pressed against my ass, chest to my back and said into my ear. "Now, everyone heard about how good you were the other day, and the rest of the employees want to try you out." I shivered. I could already feel myself getting wet. "Now you're allowed to tap out anytime, this is an endurance test, my dear. "

Boss pulled away from me and turned to the room full of men. I felt chilly without his weight on me. 

"May I have everyone's attention! " Boss called "You've all been working very hard lately and I want to give you a little reward. Here we have our newest employee, and as I'm sure you've all heard, she's quite impressive. So, I'm giving you all the opportunity to try her out for yourselves! " he paused as the employees began to clap and nod in excitement. "Now, there are rules! You may only use her during your breaks. You must sign this sheet every time you use her, this is important. We want to keep track of this. As you can see she's at the perfect level for most. " Boss demonstrates this by pressing his clothed crotch against my sex. I gasp in anticipation. 

"We've also provided you this handy little feature.. " I hear a click and the next thing I know the sections holding my legs down to the desk become two separate panels. They pull apart, spreading my legs wide, exposing my wet pussy to the air and I press back against nothing, seeking stimulus. 

"Excited are we? " Boss asks and the other men chuckle. He closes my legs. "You may share her, but if you use her with someone else, please record that you did so and what holes you used. Thank you. "

Boss walked away, leaving me desperate for cock and exposed. However it was only moments that the first man left his office, announcing "break time! "

His footsteps approached me and I could tell he was of the more powerful positions of the company by the authority he had when he walked. 

Quickly scribbling on the sign up sheet, he stood behind me. I heard him undo his belt and his pants fall to the ground. I heard the sounds of him stroking himself to hardness and I gave a quiet moan and tried to press back into him. 

He rested a hand on my thigh to hold me in place and used it to shove my dress up to my midsection. "You think you can take me first? " he asked with a raspy voice and curled over me as Boss did before. 

I could feel his manhood heavy against my inner thigh. I nodded "Do you know how big I am? " he asked and spread my legs by separating the desk areas. He dragged his dick up the back of each thigh and teased between my legs but never entering. I was flooded, my wet pussy almost dripping down my legs. 

"Big. " I moaned out as I felt his heavy, hardened cock on my back, just above my ass. 

"Correct. " he said and lined up, prodding between my folds just enough for me to feel him there. "I'm eleven and a half long, three inches around. Let's find out if you can take me. " he said and shoved into me. 

I moaned and pressed back against him. His cock felt so good. I could feel his balls pressed against me. 

He spread my legs more and reached to pull my folds apart and forced himself deeper into me still. He gripped my shoulder and pulled me back onto himself. 

He circled his hips with all of him still inside me and ground against me. I could feel him pressing into my walls and I squeezed around him. God his cock was huge. 

I moaned again and he pulled almost all the way out and slammed right back into me. He fucked into me mercilessly. He was fucking his huge cock into me harder and deeper than I've ever felt and he maintained this powerful fucking all while going at a breakneck pace. I tried to push back against him as best I could. He was a machine. A machine with a cock that fucked into me and continued to circle his hips every few thrusts. 

I was already stretched so sweetly around him and him making sure I felt every bit of him inside me against every wall was breathtaking. I orgasmed and clenched around him as he continued to force his huge, heavy cock into me. He was fucking me so good. I could feel him in my stomach. 

When I thought it couldn't get any better he reached down and rubbed at my clit hard. He didn't cease as he fucked his hard dick into me. I thought I was going to get whiplash with how hard and fast he was going, still making sure to get all of his almost foot long cock deep inside me with every shove. I could feel his balls against my hole almost entering with his cock and stretching me more every time he fucked into me. 

He never stopped rubbing my clit through the session. He used his entire open hand and was rubbing me so hard and fast it almost hurt. I came two more times like this. A monster cock fucking into me and never stopping. 

Somehow his thrusts got harder and faster, my clit quivering as he rubbed harder and impossibly fast. He shoved so deep into me, gripping one of my shoulders and still working my clit, I could feel his balls press into me and stretch me even more. With his balls half inside me, I felt them clench and pulse before he ground into me, circling around again, cumming hard inside me. 

I pressed back against him and arched my back, orgasming myself as I felt the hot, powerful spray inside me, touching everywhere, spurting deeper into me than his giant cock could reach. He was further than balls deep inside me, still rubbing nonstop at my clit. It was the biggest load I'd ever felt inside me, his hot spray of seed seemingly endless as he tried to press even deeper inside me. I felt his tight balls press deeper into me. 

He thrust hard, never pulling out, only pushing in more and continued to flood my insides. He gripped both my shoulders and with one final hard thrust, shoved so far into me I could feel myself engulfing all of his balls as well, his hips flush against me. I tried to spread my legs more. I moaned loudly. He was filling me with all of his manhood and his seed. His cum felt like a fire hose with how hard he was cumming in me. He had so much to fill me with, I could feel it over flowing and dripping just a bit past his balls. A few drops oozed out of my stuffed pussy and onto my clit, where he spread the sticky jizz and rubbed it harder into my clit. 

I came two more times while he was filling me with his release. 

As his climax dribbled to an end he tried to thrust impossibly deeper into me one more time. Then he pulled out achingly slow to make sure no more of his release escaped my used pussy.


	2. 2

I was still realing as he pulled up his pants. I felt so full yet so needy at the same time. I keened needily. 

"Damn. You took all of me and my cumload and you still want more? I'll make sure to thank boss for finding this one. Maybe I'll be back for my lunch break, pet. Although, I may just edge myself all day. I bet you'd love even more than this stuffed into you." The man said. 

"Yes, please! " I moaned. 

"We'll see, but right now you've got a line. " he said and walked away. I heard people writing on the paper and muttering excitedly beside me. 

I looked over my shoulder to see there was a line beginning to form and I looked at the first man seductively. "So. Who's next? " I asked innocently. 

He quickly shucked off his pants and pressed into me, already hard. 

He obviously wasn't as big as the last one but he was certainly enough to give me some relief. I was so desperate to have my pussy filled. 

The man groaned and began thrusting right away. "Jesus. " he said "After having so much you're still so tight. Fuck! " 

He didn't last very long but he made sure to cum pressed all the way inside me. He was quickly replaced with the next man in line who did the same. 

When the next man stepped up he was joined by another, who stepped up to my face, his cock perfectly level with my mouth. My mouth watered in anticipation. 

The man in front held my head by my hair and yanked causing my mouth to drop open to moan. However, halfway through the sound him and the man behind me shoved into me simultaneously. 

Neither began shallow, both burying themselves to the hilt. I gagged but still tried to press further onto both of them. One gripping my hips, the other with hands clenched in my hair, they began thrusting their cocks into me at the same pace. 

The both came in me as the others had. 

It was an endless stream of men fucking into me, right after another. A puddle of seman was forming below me spread legs and dripping down my thighs. I lost count after thirty men. Some using their thick, heavy cockheads to rub at my clit. Some squeezing at my ass and breasts. 

One man pressed his fingers into my mouth along with his cock that already stretched my mouth and I came just like that. I lost track of my orgasms too. 

Boss stopped by to feed me and give me water after about four hours but he didn't stop the man that fucked me at the time. 

It was all so pleasurable and I was shaking with how amazing it was. 

It was about half an hour to close and almost a hundred cumloads later that the man with the eleven and a half inch cock returned. 

"What a beauty, even after more than seven hours of use. " he said as he dropped his pants again. He was already rock hard. "I've been edging all day, just like I promised. Would you like to watch me prepare a bit more? " 

I nodded my head eagerly. He stepped in front of me and bagen stroking himself, slowly. His giant cock was right as my eye level and I couldn't wait to take it all again. 

I watched as precum beaded on the tip and his balls clenched. He stopped and held the base of his foot long dick for a minute, then repeated the process.

I watched and clenched around nothing as I waited impatiently. I felt my pussy still dripping with my slickness and the cum oozing out of me. 

When I was about to beg, he stopped and walked to attend behind me again. There was a long pause but then he used the panels to spread my legs wide, spread my folds with his finger, and slammed his full length balls deep into my waiting pussy. 

I clenched and twitched around him, orgasming as soon as he entered me. 

He slid his fat cock into me and slowly slid back out. Every inch or so he would give a short thrust back in and continued to give small thrusts as he slid out. 

He circled his hips as he slowly slid back in. I noticed his huge manhood felt different. It had significantly more ridges along the shaft. I was about to question this when, once fully seated in me again, I heard a click and the ridges began vibrating. 

I spasmed as I felt this and he continued to pull halfway out and then force more of his balls into me. I moaned and gasped. I almost collapsed. 

"Five vibrating cock rings. All evenly spaced along my already gigantic cock. They're only on level one. They go up to level five. Would you like to know what three feels like? " he said. His voice was even. A slight out of breath tone being the only indication of him fucking into me. 

I nodded vigorously. I heard two more clicks and the vibrating inside me intensified drastically as he shoved almost all of his balls into me. 

He continued his slow, intentional thrusts and I felt my whole body shaking. He reached down to rub at my clot right as I heard another click. 

One more click and the cock rings were vibrating violently inside me and he completely switched paces. He slammed into me with the force and speed from the first time he fucked me. His balls entered me completely on every thrust into me. He continued to rub at my clit as well. I was drooling and couldn't stop making noises, my entire lower body felt as if it was vibrating with the cock rings. 

I clenched around him, my clit quivering against him. I was orgasming and it didn't stop. I could do nothing but let him continue and I continued to orgasm even as he came. 

If I thought his first load was huge, then this was unimaginable. He came so much and so hard I could feel it spurting out of me. His entire manhood was all the way inside me and vibrating intensely. The powerful jets of his cum spraying hard against my inner walls. It almost hurt. I was still orgasming and somehow it felt as if it had doubled in intensity. 

He came this hard for a good two minutes, still trying to shove deep into me. As if he wanted to make sure he sprayed my whole insides. He was rubbing so hard at my quivering clit.

Now that I had seen his manhood, I new his balls added at least an extra four and half inches into me. His entire cock plus more fucked into me. As his hot cum dribbled to a stop, he pulled about half way out and thrust into me a few more times. 

My orgasm finally ended as he pulled out of me, achingly slow, still vibrating at the highest setting. 

He took the cock rings off. "Woops, guess we missed some. " he said as he pressed his huge cockhead right against my clit and released a few more small spurts of cum against me, making me orgasm one more time, almost painfully as he rubbed at me with his dicktip. 

He ran three of his fingers up my inner thigh, catching the cum the was spilling out of me. He tutted. 

"Now now, let's not be so wasteful..." He said and shoved the cum covered fingers into me. He scooped up more of the liquid and did this a few more times. 

Then, using his cumcovered fingers, he began fingering my asshole. 

"I can't believe someone wasted this perfectly good hole. How are we supposed to fill you with as much as possible if we don't utilize all the holes... " he finished making sure all three of his fingers slid into my hole easily before turning to a row of desks. 

"I want you lot to stop what you're doing right now and fuck this girls asshole. She better be overflowing when I get back. " Then, he turned and left. 

The men quickly stood, there were at least seven of them. They did exactly as they we're told. Shoving into me and coming as quick and hard as possible. 

I was already so over sensitive. It went so fast. When he came back I was certainly overflowing from both holes. Though, I was clenching them, trying hard not to lose any.


End file.
